The Last Words
by EpicWolf2
Summary: Shade has been gone for three years, not wanting to burden his friends with his illness. But now he's back to right his wrongs and spend his final moments with his friends. One-Shot.


**New Story! Yaaaaaay! Idk. It's sad and a one shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Boshi No Futago Hime**

* * *

**No One's POV**

"Three years! I waited three years!" Rein screamed as she let her tears fall. "Just once you could have contacted me! You could have let me known where you were!" She rubbed her eyes, trying to stop her crying. Shade stood across from her, a hurt smile on his face.

"I'm sorry Rein." He walked up to her, and gave her a light hug. "I'm so sorry. But I'm so glad to be able to see you again."

"Why did you even come back!" Rein shoved him away, looking at him directly in the eyes. "Especially after that day! You chased me away! You told me such horrible things! You said you never wanted to see me again! But I still waited!" She sobbed and sniffled. "Just one word to let me know you were alright and I would have been able to move on." Shade felt so guilty. Leaving her was one of his biggest mistakes.

"Rein, I'm so sorry. Please, just let me talk."

"No! I don't want to hear it!" She collapsed to her knees.

"Rein." Shade said sternly as he grabbed her hand. Her sobbing quieted, but she didn't look up. "Rein, I'm dying." She froze, stone cold. Then looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy.

"What?" She whispered.

"I'm dying Rein." Shade responded. Rein felt cold as he let go of her hand. "My mother's illness is apparently hereditary." He squatted in front of her. "I learned about this three years ago, when I left." Rein couldn't speak, couldn't move. Dying. He was dying.

"I thought it was best to not tell you, and just chase you away. I left, trying to see if I could find a cure. Find something that could make me better." He hesitated. "I knew it was impossible. My dad tried so hard to do that for my mother. In the end..." He stopped. Rein still had tears running down her cheeks. "I only have about two weeks left. Maybe less." Rein choked.

"Then... Why did you come back?" Rein hiccuped as she spoke.

"After three years of being gone, I wanted to right my wrongs." He pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry Rein. I should have never left you, or anyone else." Rein couldn't stop her silence. She hugged him back.

"Did you tell anyone else yet?" Rein cried. He sat back on the floor, letting the embrace end. Shade shook his head. Rein got up and grabbed the phone. "I'm calling them over." Through a stuffy nose. When most of their friends came, he told them the news.

"Shade, you finally come back just to tell us this?" Fine said. She was already crying.

"What took you so long to get back! Why'd you wait so long to tell us!" Altezza said. She choked on her words as the tears streamed down her face.

"We're all friends here Shade!" Auler shouted. "Everyone was waiting for you to come back. But not like this. Not like this." He was more composed. But his eyes shined with water. Shade glanced over his friends, then looked down.

"Where's Bright by the way?" Shade asked. Altezza slumped in her seat.

"I don't know." Altezza forced herself to say. Shade let out a laugh.

"Figures." He looked up again and smiled. "Well, I'm back because I wanted to spend the last few moments with all my dearest friends." Rein suddenly slapped him, then went back to her seat. He almost fell over, grabbing onto a nearby desk.

"How are we suppose to do that when you look as weak as a ghost. You couldn't even handle a tiny slap." Rein stated. His face was extremely pale and hollow, with his back slightly slumped. Suddenly the front door to the house burst open.

"Where is he?" Bright's voice shouted. He turned the corner around the hall, and marched over the the group, in complete rage. He grabbed Shade by the collar and punched him as hard as he could. "You idiot!" Shade fell towards the ground, and Rein jumped up almost immediately. Shade laughed as he stared at the ceiling, his vision going black.

"Good to see you too." He whispered before fainting.

* * *

When Shade woke up again, he saw Bright sitting near the wall, his hands clenched together. "Yo." Shade said weakly. Bright looked up, and looked as though he was ready to body slam him. But he didn't. Rein suddenly walked in with water and a bowl and a rag. She placed it on his forehead.

"Everyone has already went home. Fine's just sitting downstairs." Rein said as she sat where Bright was sitting. Bright still didn't say a word. Rein was on the verge of breaking down again.

"Don't cry again. Please Rein." Rein slowly nodded and covered her face with her hands. She got up and left. When Bright was sure she was gone, he spoke to him.

"She told me you only have about 2 weeks." Bright said. Shade didn't reply. "Liar. How many days?" Bright asked. Shade was silent. "How many days, Shade?"

"Maybe 5." Bright let out a deep sigh.

"You're such an idiot. You left for three years thinking no one would care. Rein already told me about that cure bullcrap as well. There are no excuses Shade." Bright got up and grabbed his jacket. "Well, your friends do care. They always have. You came back too late, Shade."

"Also Bright, I'm sorry." Bright stopped for a moment, then left the room, leaving Shade who was drifting back to sleep. The next day, he was bedridden. And that's the way he would be for the rest of his days.

"I'm so useless aren't I." Shade barely managed to say. "Hey Rein, would you mind doing one last thing for me? Grab a pencil and paper." Rein quickly grabbed what he requested and he began speaking. "This is my will. I would like to give my handy whip to my best friend Bright, and I would like to give my books to all of my friends. I would like to give Mirlo my paintings, Fine my recipes, Tio my clothes, Auler and Sophie my astronomy set, Lione my rare stones, and my mother's memento to the one I love most." Shade forced himself up and dug something from out of his pants. He grabbed Rein's hand and placed it inside her palm. "I thought better to say it now then later." Rein opened her palm to see the moon pendant Shade always carried around.

"Why, did it take you so long?" Rein asked as she started crying again. "I waited so long to hear you say those words." She leaned in to hug him. "I love you too, Shade. I'm going to miss you."

"Yeah. Me too." Shade whispered as he fell asleep in her arms. She put him back since that was all she could do, then left the room, holding the paper in her hand.

* * *

About three days later, Shade made Rein call everyone over. He knew his final moments were here, and he wanted to be with everyone during them.

"Glad to see you could make it too Bright." Bright looked away. Auler and Altezza were struggling not to cry. Sophie, Mirlo, and Tio were just huddling together, tissues in hand. Lione and Fine were just sitting on the couch crying on each other's shoulder. Rein was right next to him, holding his hand.

"Aw. Don't cry guys." Shade muttered. "Just remember all our adventures together." Bright smiled.

"Always the show stealer."

"You said you had two weeks." Rein said. "Two weeks."

"I lied." He tilted his head towards her and smiled. She shut her eyes tightly, the tears flowing out. Fine couldn't take it anymore and walked outside the room, but you could hear her loud cries.

"You know.." Shade said, almost distantly now. "I've heard people talk about the light... Wondering what it's like..."

"What..." Rein struggled. "What about it?"

"It's... absolutely beautiful..." Shade slowly breathed out. "The best part... is that... I can see an angel..." He looked towards Rein, his grip on her hand slowly lessening. Rein began breaking down. Bright was also crying silently behind him. "Let's all... meet again... at the end of the the... light in the tunnel... alright?" Everyone nodded, and were soon drowned in tears. Finally he let out his last breath.

Lione and Mirlo rushed outside, shedding more tears. Soon Rein was the only one that was left. She gave him a kiss on the forehead and then got up and left too, letting him rest on his bed until the mortician took his body to the funeral home. After about an hour, everyone had gone home, except for Bright.

"I knew about his illness ever since he first got it." Bright said. Rein handed him a drink. "I should have told him to stay."

"There's nothing you could have done." Rein grabbed her own drink. "There was nothing any of us could have done."

* * *

**I don't know. I don't know** anymore. I know this was all jumbled up and had no real plot, and I just based it off another fanfic and omfg i feel liek a horrible person cuz i killed off shade again. The romance sucked too. I kno. Theyre all liek, old enough to live on their own now btw. Ill update Two Different Worlds soon.****


End file.
